User talk:Thrushflight27
Here it is: If you want me to change it just tell me. The med cat position for Oceanclan is open. Also, if you have any questions about this wiki feel free to ask me! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:13, October 8, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 01:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome. I like your story so far! Pricklestar Yes, I do take siggie requests. It may take some time for me though. Tell me how you want it and I can try to make it for you. And I will star to work on your charart as soon as I can! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I finished your charart: Tell me if it needs any changes! ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Here is you siggie(Sorry I could not get the exact colors that you wanted):ThrushFlightThe Filght Of The Storm... Go onto souce mode and copy the code to the custom siggie box in your preferences. And yes, you may add me as your friend, cause I'm a friend to all except arrogant (censored). ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| ''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC)'' O.K, here it is: ThrushFlight Tell me if it still needs to be fixed. And don't worry about bothering me. :P ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) mountainclan Now go to Roleplay Page For Mountainclan so you can rp my apprentice. Pricklestar Here are your chararts, sorry it took so long: Tell me if they need any changes. And for your siggie, you go onto source mode, copy the siggies code, and put it in you custom siggie box in your preferences. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 17:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) friend Thanks thrushflight for adding me as a friend! I count you as a friend too. Prickl ar:D 00:06, October 18, 2011 (UTC) when you are slow at typing you can just call me "prick". Prickl ar:D 00:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, all clan creating has been stopped. ♥Icewish♥ 16:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Beacause there is a lot of clans and not very many users. ♥Icewish♥ 16:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Riverstorm/ Riverpaw Hi Thrushflight. Why do you have two seperate pages with the same info on them? ♥Icewish♥ 21:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. ♥Icewish♥ 21:07, October 22, 2011 (UTC) mountainclan Could you be thrushpaw on rp for mountainclan? I'm giving you your medicine cat name. Wgat do you want it to be? Prickl ar:D 20:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Voices Hi Thrushflight, I just wanted to make sure you liked how I made Thrushstrike's personality in Voices. I can change it if you don't want him to act that way. ♥Icewish♥ 01:31, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I get tons of messages every day from people so its hard to keep track of them all. Can you send me your request again? Icy Awesome! 22:57, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Riverpaw Here it is: Tell me if it needs any changes. Icy Awesome! 00:10, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Here it is: Tell me if it needs any changes. I also fixed Riverpaw's charart. Icy Awesome! 14:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Project charart Hi Thrushflight, Would you like to join project charart? I really need new apprentices on it. If you are interested, leave a message on my talk page. Icy Awesome! 18:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll fix it as soon as I can. But what's GIMP? Icy Awesome! 21:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I use a combination of microsoft paint and pixlr.com. Icy Awesome! 21:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) O.K then send me a solid gray cat for your test. Icy Awesome! 22:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Great, your in. Now use that same charart and shade it on pixlr,com. See Thrushflight, apprentices and user not appart of project charart can't make chararts for there pages without permision. Can you please remove Dawnpaw's pic from your page. Icy Awesome! 23:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Thrushflight. Would you make me a Charart, pretty please with frosted sugar tacos on top? My name is Runningsky. I am a warrior in WindClan. My pelt is long, light, tabby gray, and my eyes are one blue, and one lavender. I am a she-cat with a chipped ear, and have a scar running down my flank. If you do this, I'd be very greatful. :) |AniFre 15:14, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually it's Deputy of WindClan...Sorry |AniFre 16:04, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I just got a message from Icewish that the computer is working again. So... if you started to work on my Charart, I already have it. Sorry to be a bother... |AniFre 21:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Friend May I be your friend? BTW, you have the same name as one of my friends...SPOOKY ;p |AniFre 23:28, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I sounded weird, but I am weird. I don't have ANY friends on this wiki, and I thought you seemed friendly. Spooky= I am weird. |AniFre 23:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) BTW thank you!!! :D |AniFre 23:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I like your story. Do you mind if I can write one with both of us in it??-- 15:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I can edit the page on me right. Oh, can u be my friend and ca I add your picture on my story? --Crystalflame 19:34, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know Sorry, Icy ❀Awesome! 20:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, send me a solid gray cat for your test. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, then send me a dark brown cat with yellow eyes. Don't forget the shading! Icy ❀Awesome! 00:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's a pic u could use for Oakshade!! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:25, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I have a page on like your style? --Avalanchestrike 19:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Name Avalanchepaw (the name of the page) --Avalanchestrike 21:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I read your story on Rising Shadows and it was interesting. I wonder what will happen?!! my description should be: small, pretty, fluffy, broad-shouldered, slender, pure white she-cat with pale brown tabby patches and blind blue-green eyes. She has a deep scar on her left eye and a cute pink nose. I'll fill the rest of my past later. --Avalanchestrike 21:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes and thank u. I consider u as a friend. --Avalanchestrike 21:15, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I like my page, Thanks --Avalanchestrike 21:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thrushflight, I've been RPing Thrushstrike a lot in MountainClan. I hope that's O.K with you. I just wanted you to know, Icy Happy Holidays! 02:13, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Clan Yes, you can. But first can you, Silverwhisker, and another user create three clans together. As in they live in the same clan territories(Like ThunderClan and Shadowclan). I kind of want the clans in a group, it just makes it a tad easyer. I can even make the forth clan if you would like. Sorry, Icy Happy Holidays! 01:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :) I saw what icey said about making three clans and I was wondering if I could make one of the three? I know silverwhisker and you will be makeing one each, so I was wondering if I could make the last one! :) Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 15:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I did. She said it was up to you. Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 16:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Thrushflight! Pricklestar and I were wondering what your clan name was. I have decided on WaterClan, Silver on CloudClan, and Pricklestar either on FireCla or IceClan. All we need now is you clan name :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 16:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Thrushflight, I am one of the users here and the first admin Icy made when she started this wiki. I saw one of your pages like Jaybreeze and Riverpaw, can you please put the correct sections and categories yourself because i dont know where to put the information. Look here at this link: Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki:Improvement to see the correct character order sections. If they are roleplay or characters part of any clan you put: _____Clan Cats, put the category Fanfiction for all roleplay or fanficiton characters and not Fan Writers or their clan's name. If they are mentioned as Kits, Apprentices, Warriors,Etc., put the correct rank category. If you have other questions, don't be afraid to ask me or the other users. Use Firekit's page as an example of how all the character pages should look like. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 07:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC)